Hetalia Q&A
by lawlietlivesforever
Summary: Got a burning question you need to ask one of the G8. Ask it here and they'll answer. Please read. Or the fangirls will attack...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to Hetalia Q&A. Please PM or review questions. PMing is preferred but review if you can't. G8 ****ONLY!**** That means America, Russia,France, Britain, China, Japan, Canada, Italy or Germany. (normal or chibi) PLEASE NOBODY ELSE! **

America: Ok, everyone, welcome to another meeting of the G8. Is everyone here?

*everyone nods and makes some kind of noise to show that they're here*

LLF: HERE!

Germany: Who the hell are you?

LLF: I'm LLF. And I bring questions to you all from fanfiction readers!

China: I do not want to answer any questions. Please go from here.

LLF: If you don't answer, I will unleash the wrath of a thousand hardcore fangirls.

Britain: Pfft! how bad can that be.

LLF: Like a thousand Belaruses. Except they're obsessed with everyone. Not just Russia.

*everyone looks terrified*

LLF: Great. So let's begin!


	2. Chapter 2

LLF: Ok, so first up, we have Mizuki1-Kiruri13

MK13: Russia: Do you think Belarus stalks you just to torture you, or because she really loves you?

Russia: Neither. I think it is her insane fixation with power. It runs in the family. ^J^

MK13: England: My friend acts just like France, how do I get her to stop molesting me?

France: I do not molest everyone. The French are just a loving sort of people!

Britain: Shut up France. What you have to do is make sure that she's arm's length away at all times. Like this. *pushes France*

France: Hey don't push me Black Sheep of Europe!

Britain: I told you not to call me that!

*Britain and France start fighting*

LLF: Sigh. This might be harder than I thought

MK13: Thank you for your time,

LLF: Aww. So polite. And thank _you_ for reviewing! Anyways, next we have RaRaRasputin

RRR: Hello! Question for Russia(is he there) If I had a cloning machine and I cloned 100 Belarus's, what would you do?

Russia: I would at first run and hide, but once I was safe, I would track you down and all that would be left would be a pile of indistinguishable pieces of flesh. Does that answer your question?

LLF: Okay! How about we try _not_ to kill people this time? Just a thought.

Russia: But that's no fun!

LLF: Let's continue. Now we have XxFallenAngel428xX

FA: I LOVE THIS ALREADY~!

LLF: *blushes* Why thank you…

FA: Is Germany Holy Rome?

*Italy doesn't hear the answer because he's busy mass-producing white flags*

Germany: No. Where did you get that idea from? I am GERMANY. ITALY! Stop making white flags and come here and answer questions like the rest of us!

LLF: Ok, we'd better move on now. Now we have missnoodlechan

MNC: Dear England and china,How is your son, hong kong?

Britain: WHAT! Hong Kong is NOT my son!

China: Yes! Do you think that I would have child with Britain? No way. No offence Britain…

Britain: *slightly pissed* none taken.

MNC: Don't deny it, we ( IggyChu fan girls) know hong kong is your biological son. Also, china how did it feel being preggo and all? If you both deny that he is indeed your son, I will send out pictures from the opium war and from your current hate-sex.

China + Britain: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER AND WE DON'T HAVE A SON!

LLF: Sorry! They seem to be in denial…

*China and Britain both give LLF death stares*

LLF: Well, we need to keep going! Now we have Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan

TZPF: Japan, what do you think of Taiwan?

Japan: She is very kind and sweet.

LLF: Awww! I think someone has a crush!

Japan: NO I DO NOT!

LLF: Yes you do! Admit it! You have a crush on Taiwan! Japan and Taiwan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-

*Japan pulls out a Katana*

LLF: OK! I'll stop!

TZPF: Britain, have you eaten your scones? Everyone says that they taste like crap.

*Britain gets depressed*

LLF: HEY! I LIKE scones!

Britain: *surprised* You do?

Everyone else:*even more surprised* You _DO?_

LLF: Of course I do! They're perfect with a nice hot cup of tea! I lived in Britain from when I was 2 till I was 13, so I love Tea, scones and fish and chips covered in vinegar.

Britain: Yes! Someone who doesn't hate scones!

LLF: I just said I love them. *gives Britain a scone*

TZPF: Everyone else, Hai! America, You're not the hero. Canada is!

America: HEY! I totally AM the hero! I mean, I got killer hero moves! *almost injures himself as he attempts to look cool.

Canada: I'm a hero?

LLF: Yes. Yes you are. *hugs him*

*everyone looks at her as if she's crazy.*

LLF: What? I'm a fangirl! Is that a crime?

Everyone: It should be.

* * *

**You like? PLEASE ASK MORE QUESTIONS. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. And for fans who read my Interviewing Lawliet Q&A (sadly now deleted) The record for proposals is 7. C'mon. Your favourite character HAS to beat that!**


	3. Chapter 3

LLF: Alright! Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for all you questions and make sure to keep 'em coming! First up today we have citysailing14

CS: First of all... hi everyone! :3

Everyone: Hi…

CS: To Japan: Hi! (You're so adorable!) What manga do you like to read..and what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?

Japan: Thank you? I read a lot of manga but my favourite is probably Death Note. I like seriousness of it. My favourite flavour of ice cream is vanilla.

America: No way man! You gotta eat cookies and cream flavour! It's like an Oreo, but ice-cream! It's so cool!

CS: To England: Iggy! What was it like raising America? Do you miss having him around? ~

Britain: He was cute when he was a child, but then he grew up and now he's just annoying.

America: HEY!

Britain: But I do miss looking after him as a child. *looks all reminiscent* I remember he always used to wet the-

America: Can we have more questions? Please? Now?

CS: Good-bye for now! (I'll be back to ask the rest of you questions later...beware.)

LLF: Bye! Next we have my buddy MagnusBanelover. Note. she's pretty hardcore.

Britain: How bad can she be?

MBL: Can I marry America? OH PLZ PLZ PLZ PZ PLZ! OR ITALY! RUSSIA SCARES THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME!

Italy: YAY! My first proposal! *runs off to make everyone pasta to celebrate*

America: YES! Heros always get the BEST fangirls!

Russia: I scare you?

Germany: You scare everyone a little.

Russia: Well, fear keeps people under control. They'd do whatever they wanted if they weren't afraid of someone breaking into their house and killing them in their sleep.

MBL: You said I should PM you instead of review, so yes... Regarding to the record of 7 marriage proposals, I was immediately depressed. As much as I love Italy and America, L shall forever be in my heart as one of my favourite anime boys. I don't want any of them to break 7! *cries* Anyways, sorry for being...whimpy. I, uhh, don't know what got into me.

LLF: Fangirlism. That's what it is

MBL: Question Time! America: Why are so awesome? You are freaking amazing! Everyone else can suck it (besides little Italy). Germany especially, coz he killed millions upon millions of people, and that is only the Jewish he killed. Don't forget the people he killed in war, random people who tried to help the Jews, homosexuals, and...well, the list goes on. I'm glad you, America, are amazing. to me, you are the hero! :D

America: See! I AM the hero. Fuck yes. Now I just need an awesome sidekick!

MBL: Russia: You scare me, why are you so creepy? Why do people like you?

Russia: Years of bloodshed have slowly driven me to insanity. As for why people like me, I don't know.

LLF: It's because you're cute and sweet and awesome and sexy.( WammygirlZ, remember the torpedoes?)

MBL: And, why are you so dark at night compared to Europe?

Russia: Because the air is full of hate.

MBL: Japan: *bowing* You have given me anime and yaoi! You have given me life! Oh, and Miyavi! Just...asdjklmnwo! How does it feel to be so awesome?!

Japan: Thank you. It feels good to be liked.

MBL: China: Die.

China: Hey! That's not nice. What did I ever do to you?!

MBL: Canada: You're so cute! I have two friends that live in Canada! They are pretty awesome! :) Oh, and Tyso Thibodeau lives there. Pretty awesome guy on YouTube. ;)

Canada: Thanks. It feels really good to be noticed by someone.

MBL: Britian: Your eyebrows are awkward, but you are pretty chill. But, do tell me as to why you don't teach the kids in your schools about the Revolutionary War? Is it because you get embarressed to know that you were beaten by America who didn't have an army that could even begin to compete with your army? That, despite crushing every other army that had crossed your path, you were demolished by such an ordinary group of people? Don't get me wrong, I freaking love you, but America beats you when it comes to the placing. ;)

Britain: It was pretty embarrassing...

MBL: France:...I have nothing for you. Just, stop bullying Britian, kay?

France: No! Why would I do that? Then it would be no fun!

MBL: Italy: You are soo cute! xD *gives you some pasta* Mind if I borrow a white flag? For its proper use, of course. ;) And, I am NOT going to kill someone with it, I assure you. :)

LLF: Are you sure? I don't think we want another repeat of the iPhone gutting, do we?

*MBL looks surprised that LLF brought up one of her many many past murders.

Italy: White flags! White flags for everyone! *gives everyone white flags*

MBL: Germany: You suck, go die. -_-

Germany: *begins mumbling to his shtickenfriend*

MBL: So, to close off those weird questions, you are all awesome...unless I stated otherwise. ;) Buh-bye!

LLF: Bye, my insane cellmate! Nest up, we have Mizuki1-Kiruri13

MK13: Hi! Its me again

Everyone: Hi…

MK13: China: Why do let America use you like a pokeman?

China: Because pokemon is awesome.

LLF: That's true. I KNOW I'm not the only one who started naming pokemons 'China' after seeing that.

MK13: England: I'm with LLF, I love scones! Oh and How was it raising America?

Britain: Yes! Someone else who doesn't make scones! I'll have to thank my Mumsy for that recipe! Oh, and I already answered that one,

MK13: Russia: I like Belarus, so can you please be gentler with her?

Russia: I'll try to, but she won't be gentle with me.

*LLF's eyes widen as she just realises the innuendo there. THAT WAS TOTALLY ACCIDENTAL!*

MK13: I love you all! And Thanks LLF, you are truly an awesome writer :)

LLF: *blushes* well, I try my best…

**Well, thanks for all the questions. You all deserve lots of pie! But anyways, the proposal scores so far…**

**America: 1**

**Everyone Else: 0**

**Feel free to propose to the Hetalia character you love the most. I wanna see who wins this! Anyways, I love you ALL for reading this, and PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

LLF: Hey! Ready for more questions?

Everyone: NO!

LLF: Well too bad! On a side note. At the bottom of the chapter I said America had 1 proposal and everyone else had 0, well I forgot to count Italy's aswell. Italy has 1 too

Italy: Yeah! See! I told you I'm good with the ladies!

LLF: Anyways, our first guest today is Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan

TZPF: Everyone, back off! I'm a fan girl for Canada too!

Canada: I have fangirls? Wow. People are really starting to like me. One day I'll be as popular as America

LLF: *teary-eyes* YES! YOU WILL!

TZPF: England, you're right. I'm sorry. That was very impolite of me to say. I'll give you a stick of gum to make up for it. *hands him stick of gum*

Britain: Err… Thanks?

TZPF: Japan, we all know you like Taiwan. Please stop pretending

Japan: We are just good friends! I do not like her!

LLF: Aww… Isn't his denial just so sweet?

*Japan pulls out katana again*

LLF: And I'm shutting up.

TZPF: America, when you almost kill yourself saying you have 'killer hero moves', it's sort of obvious that you're not the hero.

America: Yes I am! I mean, I even smell like a hero!

TZPF: ITALY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE PASTA! PASTAAAAAAA!

Italy: Yay! Come and we can make pasta together! Who else wants some?

*Italy runs off to make pasta*

LLF: Next we have Eliza Tenorio.

ET: France how does it feell that your smaller brother Canada is the total oposite of you?

France: Canada is not my brother! He is just a country with sexy hair!

LLF: Yeah. He's America's brother…

ET:America have you ever talked to Spain?... by the way, where's Spain? i think he should appear as a guest X3

America: Yeah. He's pretty tight.

LLF: Good idea… But anyways, time for out next guest, Japan Fangirl

JF: England I must say that I too love your scoons but I think that this is because the simple facts I never ate them so...

Britain: Well, I'll make some then!

Everyone else: NO!

JF: And to America it',s okey let Canda be the hero for some time... You can be a super hero though... I think it's even better!

America: Hell yeah! I just gotta go buy a cape!

JF: China who you prefere? Russia Japan or England?

China: None of them.

JF: Japan are you sorry about what you did to China (cutting him and everything...)?and did china forgive you?

Japan: No. I don't admit to mistakes. And he didn't forgive me.

JF: Germany where do you buy your hair gel? It looks really strong... I need one like that to...

Germany: The drug store? What do you think, that I have scientists in a lab make it for me?

JF: England have you ever made food that wasn't all black and... I don't even know how to describe it... wait a minute have you ever made food?!

Britain: Yes I have. And it's perfectly FINE

Germany: It's bland and terrible. Let's continue with the questions.

JF: Oh and another question for England are you dating france or America right now? After all we all know that China threw you after he gave birth to Hong Kong... but don't worry I still love you!

Britain: *blushing* What the hell? Neither!

JF: And last but not least Russia will you BECOME ONE WITH ME? I have many sunflowers and even vodka so marry me marry me marry me marry me Just kidding... I will not force you to anything so you will BECOME ONE WITH ME...Da!

*We can't find Russia anywhere*

Everyone: She just like Belarus…

JF: Love You All and some of you (like Japan and Russia) in a really CREEPY way... ha ha ha ha *evil laugh*

LLF: Okay! Bye!

America: Hey, you said you're a fangirl. Who would you propose to?

LLF: I'm GLAD you asked. Although I love you all, there are 2 characters that have a special place in my heart…

Everyone: Who?

LLF: Well first, because I AM British, and I love tea, and scones and fish and chips with vinegar. It has to be Britain. Hell! In the insane family me and my friends made up, I have an illegitimate child called Jack with him ;) I love you Iggy! Marry me!

Britain: Well…

LLF: Oh yes. And because I am a psychopath and because he's so undeniably SEXY, RUSSIA! MARRY ME!

*Russia is hiding. And he thought Belarus was bad…*

**THANKS FOR THE QUESTIONS! KEEP 'EM COMING! Proposal scores go like this**

**America: 1**

**Italy: 1**

**Russia: 2**

**Britain: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**Russia's in the lead! Also PM me questions if you can and remember ! ****JUST THE G8!**


	5. Chapter 5

LLF: Hi and welcome to-

France: *smacking LLF on the head* SMACK SMACK SMACK

LLF: Hetalia Q&A, where-

France: SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

LLF: WE ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!

France: SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

LLF: QUIT SMACKING ME YOU DRUNK TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A COUNTRY WHO ACTS LIKE CROSS MARIAN FROM ONLY NOT AS SEXY!

France: *stops smacking* Not as sexy?

LLF: Anyways, first up we have Mizuki1-Kiruri13

MK13: Hello! Mizuki here! America: Have heard of the AmeBel (America x Belarus) pairing?

America: No! What the fuck? I don't wanna be paired with that psycho! No offence, Russia

Russia: None taken. She is insane.

MK13: Japan: Can you sign this? *Hands him katana*

Japan: *takes it and signs it* Ok. There you go.

MK13: France: You're a molester, but a sexy one

France: Oh! You think I'm sexy? Well in that case, how about later we can-

LLF:*hits France on the head with her laptop* NO SEDUCTING THE GUESTS!

MK13: Canada: I love you! *Blush* Will you marry me?

Canada: What? Someone fangirls me? I'm so happy. yaaaaaaaay

LLF: We ALL love you! Anyways next we have citysailing14!

CS: Hey again guys! First of all, to America: I won't believe that you smell like a hero until you prove it. Lend me your jacket? :3

America: I totally smell like a hero. *hands her his jacket*

LLF: You aren't going to get that back…

CS: And France: Sup?

France: *busy thinking of something deeply sexual* Ohhonhonhonhon…

LLF: Err… We'll come back to that one later…

CS: Japan! You're too cute! You deserve more fangirls! Forget everyone joking about Taiwan and just marry me instead!

Japan: I do not know how to reply to this…

LLF: Ok, now we have Traite-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan

TZPF: Canada, I wouldn't mind marrying you. You gave us Avril Lavigne! Props to you buddy!

Canada: Two proposals. People are finally noticing me. I bet one day they'll be able to see me too!

TZPF: France, why do you eat snails? they can carry diseases that can kill you. Also, have you heard the song "Shut up and Sleep With Me" by Sin With Sebastian? I think that it was made for you!

France: They are properly cooked to kill all bacteria in them. They taste delicious and make me different. Also. That song is my new theme tune.

Britain: It perfectly describes you. Annoying, pointless and using the same material again and again.

LLF: Alright. And now we have missnoodlechan

MNC: Dear England and china, I warned you... * shows everyone in the room a picture of England and china in bed together* *shows another picture of England and china with a baby hong kong* * brings hong kong in the room* "As everyone can see, hong kong has china's hair and England's eyebrows."

Britain: IT'S A LIE! It's been photoshoped!

China: Britain, we might aswell admit it.

Britain: NEVER. It didn't happen. Isn't that right flying mint bunny?!

China: I think he's in denial… or he's insane.

LLF: Anyways, time for my AWESOME friend For Your Entertainment2

FYE: Itallllyyyyyyyyyy will you marry me?! i promise to make you lots of pasta each and everyday of forever! i just love you sooooo muuucccchhh! X3 X3 X3

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LLF: I think that's a yes? Anyways, next up we have my super amazing friend WammygirlZ

WG: LOL Torpedoes!

America: Seriously? Why do you guys smile like that every time you hear talk about Russia and torpedoes? As the ultimate hero I demand to know what the joke is!

*LLF whispers the explanation into his ear*

America: Oh now that's just plain GROSS!

WG: Well, hello everyone. (Evil, creepy, pedo smile)

Everyone: *getting slightly creeped out* Hello?

WG: Um, so I think I've watched one or two episodes of Hetalia. But I've heard a lot about it, so I can still have an opinion! *Shojo sparkles* I love everyone!

Everyone: Err…thanks. LLF is she usually like this?

LLF: Yup. One time she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek when I walked into class. It ws so funny watching the supply's face. But anyways, yeah. She's worse than france.

France: I find that hard to belive…

WG: Except for America. You suck. Why are you so mean to Canada?

America: HEY! I am NOT mean to Canadia! I mean I joke around a lot but that's what brothers do, right?

Canada: Actually, you are kinda mean … *America isn't listening*

WG: *Grabs Canada and squishes him to boobs affectionately* HE'S SO CUTE AND YOU HAVE TO GO BE A DICK WITH ALL YOUR HERO SHIT! LET CANADA BE THE HERO! Or I will find you... And I will kill you. :D

America: Ok?

Canada: Can't…breathe…

WG: Canada... *Sparkly puppy eyes* Will you marry me?

Canada: Wow. I have so many fangirls! I feel so noticed.

WG: ITALY you're so cute! Can I have some of your pasta? X3 I'd ask you to marry me too, but I have a friend who would kill me if I did. (You know who I mean, LLF.) -_-'

Italy: Sure! Pasta for EVERYONE! *starts serving pasta to everyone*

WG: I have a question for Germany! Are you in love with Italy?

Germany: What?! NO! That is preposterous! Italy is my just my friend who likes to sleep in my bed and that is it! Why do these anime creators like to imply such stupid things?

LLF: Because it's funny. And cute. You guys do make a great pairing.

Germany: No we do not!

LLF: You do…

WG: Cause you guys are so cute together! But if you're not, can you marry me too? :3

Germany: Well…

WG: Even if you are, I don't mind if you have a relationship with him behind my back, as long as I can hug you and cuddle with you!

Germany: *blushes* …

WG: Hmm, what else can I do to freak you guys out ...

LLF: If you sing 'I wish I were a lesbian' I WILL kill you. -_-

WG: OH! Britain! Thank you so much for giving LLF to Canada! I could never live without my lover in my life! *Huggles LLF* Look how cute she is! And scones are pretty yummy! :P

Britain: You're welcome?

LLF: *gasping* air… I need air…

WG: France, you're so fucking hilarious (Self-censoring) I love you so much, but I don't think I'm going to marry you because you're too pervy for my taste. ;P

France: Just because we aren't married doesn't mean we can't-

LLF: *smacks France on the head again* Stop seducing the guests! It's kinda creepy?

WG: So... Take it away LLF!

LLF: Yeah, well first of all, let me apologize for the craziness of WammygirlZ. She alright once you get used to her…

WG: I LOVE YOU GUYS (Except America. I hate him) Sorry for the hyperness, I drank coffee on an empty stomach. YAY!

LLF: You REALLY need to lay off the caffeine. And sugar. You're too happy all the time. *LLF crawls into her emo corner* that's it for today. See you next time!

* * *

**PROPOSAL SCORES**

**Canada: 3**

**Italy: 2**

**Russia: 2**

**America: 1**

**Britain: 1**

**Japan: 1**

**Germany: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**Canada is now first with 3 proposals! YAY! SO PLEASE PM OR REVIEW WITH MORE QUESTIONS! PRETTTY PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
